


[podfic of] ch-ch-cherry bomb

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Attempted Sexual Assault, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Female Peter Quill, Female-Centric, Gen, Internalized Misogyny, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 17:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11407002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: Sometimes her team forgets Peter is a woman. She lets them. Kinkmeme Fill





	[podfic of] ch-ch-cherry bomb

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ch-ch-cherry bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2554784) by [opensummer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/opensummer/pseuds/opensummer). 



                                                               

title: Ch-Ch-Cherry Bomb

fandom: Guardians of the Galaxy 

pairing: Peter/OFC, Gen

Length: 12:48

[MP3](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/GotG/cherry%20bomb.mp3) (Right-click to save, click normally to stream)


End file.
